Desierto
by Kuolema
Summary: Sadiq a sido drogado y abandonado en el desierto, que ocurre cuando despierta y lo primero que ve es a Heracles


**Desierto**

**Pairings:** Greece x Turkey

**Category:** TWT - YAOI.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su creador, yo solo hago mal uso de ellos.

**Raiting:** PG -13

20:10 PM

-Huelo algo quemándose- Pensó soñoliento.

Lo último que recordó fue que bebía algo muy amargo y todo se hizo borroso de ahí a negro. La cabeza le daba vueltas, bajo sus brazos sentía la tierra suave, y estaba anocheciendo. Cuando logró mover sus manos, pudo notar que era arena. Una fuere luz le impedía abrir los ojos, parecía una fogata.

- Pensé que estabas muerto... – Escuchó esa voz soñolienta sin sentimientos que tanto le molestaba... especialmente esos últimos días. –...como no moviste un músculo en horas-

-Ah maldito lo dice como si no le importara!- Pensó enfadado, lo habría gritado pero no podía hablar. No pudo evitar el recordar el ultimo mes, era una pesadilla y eso sucedió porque Grecia lo miraba con un inusual odio, podía estar de paso por España o visitando a Japón, o en una simple reunión y siempre sentía esa pesada carga en su espalda y al girar veía esos ojos que para todos se mantenían en una armonía hegemónica, pero cuando se topaban con él parecían desmembrarlo parte a parte, esperando su máximo sufrimiento. Aunque antes de esas cuantas semanas no había sido algo molesto, siempre lo miro con desden, enfado u odio, y hasta cierto punto él había hecho todo lo posible por merecerlo, pero nunca de esa forma tan intensa. Quizás había hecho algo nuevo que lo molestará mas de lo usual.

- Oh rayos, creo que me drogaron- Dijo incorporándose torpemente. Llevo una mano a su rostro y para su sorpresa lo encontró desnudo, agradeció poder refregar sus ojos, pero no le gustaba tener a Heracles en frente y estar sin su mascara, menos en esos tiempos.

El otro chico lo único que hizo fue mirarlo fijamente calentándose en un fuego torpemente armado. Sin despegarle los ojos siguió cada uno de sus pasos.

Sadiq sintió de pronto un dejo pequeño de preocupación, indiscutiblemente lo habían drogado, no recordaba nada, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, o donde estaba, sintió como su estomago reclamaba por comida y también estaba sediento. Pero la peor parte era sentirse tan débil en frente de ese chico. Ni siquiera podía centrar bien la vista en un punto fijo, por lo que opto por recostarse nuevamente. No pudo contener sus pensamientos y sin importar cuanto lo evitara terminaba en ello –Rayos claro que no puede ser eso- Se contradecía mentalmente, pero una y otra vez volvían los mismos pensamientos, necesitaba hacer la pregunta, pero ¿como?, no podía solo decir -"Hey Grecia, ¿Tu me drogaste y me trajiste hasta aquí?¿Y donde estamos?"- Casi sintió el golpe que le propinaría el otro solo de hacerlo, estaba casi seguro de que él no había sido, pero como estarlo?

Heracles lo miraba sin mover un solo músculo, era gracioso ver a ese tonto sufrir sin ser capaz de levantarse o simplemente de preguntar ¿donde estaba? Que era la pregunta lógica luego de despertar. – Yo no hice esto- Fue lo único que pronuncio, solo para ver el rostro de alivio en Sadiq, porque realmente no le importaba donde estaba, ni que pasaría, sino solo que Heracles no lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Y donde estamos? – Soltó Turquia con completa normalidad, ahora ya por completo relajado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*

Tres o cuatro horas antes, Heracles Karpusi, el país conocido como Grecia, dormía placidamente apoyado a una roca, si tu conocieras de él sabrías que no es extraño encontrarlo dormitando en lugares poco usuales, pero él no estaba en su casa.

- No sé... donde... estoy...- Pronunció muy lento en su acostumbrado tono imparcial, abriendo los ojos de forma pesada y sintiendo como la tierra giraba a su alrededor.

Tardo varios minutos en lograr incorporarse, se sentía pesado y torpe, pero cuando lo logro pudo comprobar que realmente no conocía ese sitio, aunque claramente era un desierto. Camino a una colina cercana y pudo notar que estaba muy cerca de un pozo, hacía demasiado calor y tenia sed. La arena roja levantada por el viento era molesta. Dio gracias a sus antepasados porque el poso no estaba seco, y el agua era potable, bebió un poco, y nuevamente comenzó a pensar que podía haber pasado, sobre el "como" llego a ese lugar. Camino a la siguiente duna, era muy alta, pero no lo suficiente para ubicarse, solo pudo ver desierto, rocas y arena a un lado, pero hacia el otro había agua, una gran cantidad de agua, mas allá logro divisar un bulto a ras de tierra, podía ver partes de tela pero estaba cubierto de arena, se acerco desconfiado a ver. Una mano era visible, y parte de una pierna, lo tomo y arrastro unos metros, era un tipo pesado.

-Tan molesto como siempre- Pronuncio al reconocerlo, se acercó a ver si respiraba, al parecer esa mascara había impedido que respirara arena, lo alejo de la orilla del río como pudo, hasta acomodarse junto a un árbol espinoso que algo de sombra proporcionaba. Se pregunto si estaría durmiendo, a pleno sol y en un lugar así, era algo peligroso, muy tonto podría ser Sadiq, pero no era suicida, pensó tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica. Sacudió la arena de las ropas del otro, sin conseguir ni las as mínima respuesta.

Se devolvió al poso en busca del balde con agua, lo desato y se lo llevo consigo, sin reparos le lanzo el agua a Turquía, que yacía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado antes, aún así no obtuvo respuesta.

No tenia idea en que lugar del planeta se encontraba, pero se hacía una idea, por la vegetación y el clima debía ser algún lugar de África.

La tarde transcurrió rápido, se había dedicado a colectar agua, juntar madera, y buscar lugares de referencia, quizás una carretera, algún puesto de salvamento, o cualquier indicio de civilización o contacto humano. No logro conseguir comida, era una zona muy árida.

Sadiq aún no movía un solo músculo, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a fabricar un circulo con piedras, no podía quitar los ojos de encima al otro, ¿Y si era algo mas grave? porque no respondía a nada. Relleno de madera el circulo de piedra, pero sabía que el no tenía fuego, y jamas había hecho ese tipo de cosas, aun no iba a oscurecer así que descanso apoyando sus brazos atrás. Todo estaba en singular silencio, eso le agradaba, unas extrañas aves se arremolinaban en el agua, era natural, debían de haber peces. Se acercó a la orilla y observó, eran pequeños y veloces peces, necesitaría demasiados para hacer una comida, pero era la mejor opción que tenia, sin armas, sin un cuchillo, sin nada para ayudarse a cazar no tenía otra opción. En ese instante se pregunto si habrían cocodrilos en ese sector. Pero no le importó, se dispuso a entrar al agua, la cual le sorprendió de estar tan fría.

19:05 PM

Llevaba aproximadamente dos horas de pesca improductiva, no quería salir del agua derrotado, pero se sentía muy frió y el sol planeaba ponerse, ya era hora de intentar armar el fuego, y por lo que veía desde su puesto -¿Ese tonto nunca despertara?- Pensaba, preocupándose de que la noche llegaría y quizás con ella algunos peligros. Salió del agua, sintiendo el ambiente mucho mas caliente que su propio cuerpo.

Tomo de abajo de cada brazo a Sadiq y lo movió alejándole un poco de donde estaría el fuego.

-Pesado- Refunfuño agarrándolo como podía.

-Yo... detesto... eso- Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima, quedando muy cerca del rostro del Turco. La tomo y agarro el balde, que estaba lleno de agua, de la cual se deshizo echándola a la tierra de regreso al pozo. La lanzó con fuerza y amarró el balde a la soga, para sacar un poco más de agua.

A su vuelta era necesario armar con rapidez el fuego, la luz ya estaba bajando, busco 2 ramas y un poco de paja seca, en teoría eso funcionaba, utilizó una rama de soporte y con la otra comenzó a frotar, un buen rato mas tarde logro un poco de humo, y varias ampollas en sus manos, lo soplo hasta conseguir una pequeña llama. En ese momento casi pudo superar la vergüenza con el intento de pesca. El cielo estaba casi oscuro, se sentó junto al fuego y trato de secar sus ropas, fue en ese momento cuando vio que Sadiq daba señales de vida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*

Ya pudiendo mantenerse erguido, se acerco al fuego, que por cierto estaba muy mal preparado, sabía que no aguantaría mas de una hora, pensó en hacer alguna broma sobre lo torpe que era Heracles, pero también vio sus manos llenas de pequeñas yagas, se levanto y movió los maderos sin decir nada, agregó unos cuantos que encontró apilados y un poco de paja, logrando un gran fuego, tenía mucha sed y hambre, y no quería mirar a Heracles.

- Agua... en el... balde...- Dijo en su tono de voz acostumbrado.

Sintió como si él otro muchacho le leyera los pensamientos, o simplemente también lo había vivido.

- Deberíamos buscar comida- Comento en voz alta entre sorbo y sorbo de agua, pero no obtuvo respuesta. –...Pero ya esta casi oscuro, será difícil cazar algo- Y por lo que pudo ver a su alrededor, también se había percatado que algún lugar de Africa septentrional debía ser. En ese lugar debería ser fácil encontrar criaturas rastreras para comer, insectos, escorpiones y serpientes, el problema era saber si con lo quisquilloso que siempre considero a Grecia, le gustaría comer algo así, y pensándolo detenidamente a él tampoco le apetecía mucho.

Reviso sus bolsillos a ver que llevaba, se sorprendió de encontrar una linterna, una navaja de bolsillo, y un poco de goma de mascar, de lo cual solo reconoció los trozos de goma. Dejó todo a la vista del otro chico y pregunto – ¿Tu que traes? –

-Nada... – Respondió de inmediato haciendo que Turquía apretara los ojos con fuerza y tratara de concentrarse no en lo mucho que siempre le desesperaba ese chico. –Podrías revisar tus bolsillos-

Sin animo pero sin replicar nada, se levanto y vio en sus bolsillos, que estaban pegados a su piel por culpa del agua. Lentamente los escarbo y encontró un trozo de papel al parecer doblado en varias partes y por completo mojado.

-¿Y eso?-

- No es... mio...- Respondió igual de calmado, se lo entrego al otro y volvió a acercarse al fuego, comenzando a estornudar, de hacia unos minutos había comenzado a sentir molestias, de seguro se había resfriado.

Estiro lo que podía ser su única pista, sin romperlo, y tal cual se había imaginado, la tinta era ilegible, lo acerco al fuego, no mucho solo para que el calor lo secara, quizás seco pudieran entender algo mas. Dejo de lamentar la perdida de esa pista y volvió a la realidad, y era ¿Porque estaba mojado el papel de Grecia? Lo miro de reojo y efectivamente el muchacho estaba mojado hasta las axilas.

- ¿ Habrán peces en el agua?- Pregunto con malicia.

- Pequeños – Respondió sin ánimos.

Turquía no pudo aguantar las ganas de reír.

-Entonces tus habilidades gatunas no sirven de nada? Ha ha ha- Reía estruendoso, para cuando termino le echo un ojo a Heracles quien lo miraba con comprensible odio, pero no emitió comentario alguno, solo observo lo que el otro hacia.

El cielo ya estaba casi por completo oscuro, varias estrellas ya eran visibles, y no había luna, Sadiq comenzó a desvestirse hasta solo quedar en ropa interior, tomo su polera y anudo mangas y cuello, agarro la linterna y se dirigió al agua.

-Hey, yo que tú haría lo mismo y podría a secar esa ropa húmeda-

- No seguiré el consejo de un viejo pervertido- Respondió entretenido mirando el fuego.

- Ha ha, como quieras, pero si sigues así lo único que pescarás será un resfrió, Ha ha ha- Adjunto quedando con la ultima palabra.

En la infinidad de cuan molesto puede llegar a ser Sadiq, tenía razón y luego de unos momentos Heracles siguió el consejo, se quito zapatos, pantalones y polera, esta última no estaba tan húmeda, pero aún así estaba fría.

Turquía tanteo el agua con un pie y en efecto estaba helada, no como para morir, pero si lo suficiente para erizarle los pelos, sin titubear entro hasta las caderas, encendió la linterna y la tomo con la boca undió la polera en el agua y la posiciono como red, tomando un borde con cada mano, e iluminando la entrada, si corría con suerte atraería la atención de los peces, se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, pero solo 15 minutos después pudo ver como un pequeño pez se acercaba y quedaba ahí, espero un tiempo mas y en un rápido movimiento atrapo a todos los que pudo dentro de la polera, la levantó y escurrió el agua, no eran muchos pero alcanzarían para un bocadillo. Salió torpe y acalambrado del agua.

-Oh que mal, ya se seco- Exclamo decepcionado al ver a Heracles con su polera puesta.

- Idiota – Murmuro muy bajo Heracles.

-Escuche- Rezongaba mientras de espalda al otro algo hacía con la navaja, Heracles sintió curiosidad, pero no preguntaría. –Tengo algo para ti gatito ha ha ha- Le mostró en sus manos unas brochetas con unos cuantos pequeños peces ensartados en cada una. –Sería mejor si tuviéramos algo de sal...- Reclamaba entre dientes poniéndolos cerca al fuego para cocinarlos.

-Creo que estaba... en la casa de japón... antes de esto...- Dijo rompiendo el largo silencio, sin despegar sus ojos de las brochetas asándose,

-Creo que yo también Contesto Turquía mas interesado en la cocción –Aunque no lo creí capaz de hacer una broma tan pesada...- Continuo frunciendo el entrecejo –Y el papel es ilegible, lo único que se ve es un 3 u 8 eso quiere decir que a las 3:30 u 8:30 algo pasará, aunque también podrían ser unas coordenadas o cualquier otra cosa, ahora solo nos queda esperar el amanecer- Dijo en un monologo mas para si mismo, que para su interlocutor, quien poca atención le prestaba.

-Voy a liberar mi alma, así que cuida la comida- Sadiq se alejo un trecho para poder orinar en paz. No podía entender que pretendía Japón con todo eso...

De regreso pudo oler el pescado, le faltaba muy poco para estar listo

-Lava tus manos- Lo interrumpió en su intento de tomar una brocheta.

-Esta bien señora- Dijo molesto lavándose en el balde –Mmmm ya les falta poco...- Vio a Heracles alejarse – Se quemaran si no te apuras- Le grito pensando que iría al baño.

Tomo uno de los palitos y comió los peces, alejó mas los otros del fuego que comenzaban a achicharrarse –En que se demora ese tonto- Vio que había dejado sus zapatos secando frente al fuego, rió pensando en que podría haberse enterrado alguna espina, se puso sus propios pantalones y zapatos, pero Heracles aun no volvía, lo busco con la mirada y lo vio sentado en la arena en plena oscuridad, ese tipo de actitudes provenientes de ese chico no le extrañaban, pero algo no andaba bien, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, mas cerca pudo notar como Heracles se tomaba fuertemente una pierna, a la altura de la pantorrilla y dos hilos pequeños de sangre fluían.

- Estúpido orgulloso- Le grito tomándolo en brazos y llevándolo a trote de vuelta al improvisado campamento.

- Déjame-

Tomo la navaja e hizo un corte en la zona de la mordida, parecía una mordida de serpiente, pero ya no podrían saber de que especie fue, y si era venenosa,no podían perder tiempo. Comenzó a succionar la herida y a escupir la sangre a un lado.

- Ya déjame- Heracles estaba sonrojado en mayor medida por la vergüenza que por el dolor.

-Se me está durmiendo la lengua- Afirmó serio Sadiq limpiando la herida, rajo un poco de tela de su ropa y la uso como venda, le quito el cinturón a los pantalones de Heracles, que aun estaban secándose y se lo puso en el muslo a modo de torniquete.

Ahora no era solo esperar a que amaneciera, le paso unas brochetas para que comiera, después de todo, no era mucho lo que podía hacer, el balde había quedado en el lugar de los hechos, "Heracles iba camino a buscar agua", pensó mientras corría, en su mente rogaba por que la serpiente no hubiera sido seriamente venenosa y por que hubiera succionado la mayor parte del mismo, se enjuago la boca. Vio una pequeña planta, casi seca junto al pozo, si la suerte estaba de su lado esa era la planta que una vez vio como un *Tuareg la uso para contrarrestar el veneno de un escorpión, la arranco saco el tallo y raíces, selecciono todo lo que no estaba seco, se lo hecho a la boca y lo trituro, en pocos segundos su lengua ya no se sentía tan inútil. A Heracles no le gustaría lo que estaba a puno de hacer, ero viviría con ello en su conciencia., arranco todas las plantas que encontró y corrió de vuelta. Se sorprendió de ver a Heracles a punto de caerse a un costado, con la vista nublada y solo media brocheta acabada rompió un cuadrado de tela de su polera y escupió el contenido en ella, repitió el procedimiento con dos plantas mas, lo apretó y amarro de un extremo, para que no salieran los pedazos al sumergirlo en el agua, lo revolvió presuroso y se lo extendió.

- Bebe toda el agua que puedas –

Continuo mascando unas raíces mas y la mezcla la puso directamente sobre la herida apretándola con el rudimentario vendaje. Estaba muy acelerado y nervioso

-No me hagas besarte para darte el agua-

-Cállate- Contesto mas lento y débil de lo normal, muy despacio bebía el agua, se recostó.

-No bobo, no puedes dormirte- Le dijo jalándolo para que se sentará otra vez.

-No me toques!-

-Cállate!- Le replico Sadiq ya enfadándose.

- Déjame en paz, no me toques- Dijo sin entonación mientras era acomodado por Sadiq.

-Silencio felino gruñón, que estas enfermo-

-No importa, déjame en paz- Dijo sin convencimiento.

-Mañana puedes volver a odiarme, ahora haz lo que digo. - Heracles estaba cansado y quería dormir como nunca, El turco se sentó a su lado, mucho mas cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado al otro. – Abre la boca tonto- Le extendió un pescado, necesitaba que el comiera mas.

- No mientras... aún este cuerdo...-

-Solo ábrela! Y Come!- Lo reto molesto, Grecia comió los peces que el otro puso frente a su boca y continuo bebiendo, el tiempo avanzo irremediablemente rápido.

-Mi pierna... duele...- Reclamo estirando sus brazos para tocar el cinturón en su muslo Sadiq lo aflojo y quito, doblo su chaqueta y la puso sobre sus piernas, la preocupación estaba impresa en su rostro, giró a Grecia y con suavidad lo poso sobre sus piernas mirando hacía el cielo, con la linterna le alumbro los ojos, desplegó todas sus plegarias mentales y fueron escuchadas, sus pupilas reaccionaron bien**, para él ya no lucia tan terrible la situación

-Estas llorando... tonto- Dijo en burla Heracles.

-Jamás! Solo estoy cansado- Rebatió.

Heracles levanto su brazo y toco la mejilla del otro, atrapando entre sus dedos aquella pequeña gota. Sadiq robo todo el espacio que los separaba, depositando sus labios amargos por culpa de aquella planta sobre los de Heracles. Fue corto y sin importancia, se repetía en su mente.

-Tu ya ... – Disminuyendo el volumen de voz -... Nun-ca... me...- Pronuncio Grecia perdiendo las fuerzas.

Sadiq sintió que esa era la revelación que esperaba, del porque de aquellas últimas semanas de terror. Pero Heracles comenzaba a dormirse

- Yo ya nunca... que!- Lo movió un poco a ver si reaccionaba.

-Mañana... también te odiaré... porque... – Sucumbió totalmente al sueño con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Entrando en desesperación y sin poder despertar al otro chico, sabiendo que para cuando amaneciera y el se encontrará mejor, ya no obtendría nada de información.

- Nooooooo! Porque... que? Aght no me lo merezco!

El cielo ya estaba aclarando, y en cualquier momento amanecería.

FIN

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

* TUAREG: Hombres del desierto

** En varios tipos de envenenamiento por veneno de sepiente se pierden funciones oculares y sensiriales, por ello cuando estas vuelven, es algo bueno.

*** HAHAHAH Si se preguntan cual es el plan maestro de Japon, utilicen su imaginación!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Fanfic trade con Arlecchi espero que te guste ^^


End file.
